Швея из Энбизаки
The Tailor of Enbizaka is a song released by Akuno-P on December 7, 2009. It is part of the Seven Deadly Sins Series, depicting Envy. Plot The song takes place in the city of Enbizaka with the tailor Kayo Sudou. Although famous for her skill and good attitude, she often thinks about how her "lover" is unfaithful and never comes "home." One day, Kayo sees her "lover" walking with a woman in a red kimono. Observing how friendly he seemed to be with her, she left in a jealous fit and later tailored a kimono while crying. Later, the tailor observes the town's concern over a crime being committed. Later Kayo sees her "lover" be comforted by a girl in a green sash and observes how good the girl looks in her clothes; afterwards she tailors a sash while crying. After noting the growing unease of the town, Kayo sees her "lover" buy a yellow hairpin for a girl and is shocked by his lack of boundaries. She works hard later, noting that her scissors have changed color. After finishing her work, she goes out to meet her lover, dressing in the kimono, sash, and hairpin, believing that she has become beautiful for him. Sometime afterward, Kayo relates how the village is in chaos due to the murder of a family of four. She also relates that her lover had treated her terribly, greeting her as though she were a stranger. Commenting on how her scissors had turned red, Kayo continues to carry on with her work. Composition The song utilizes Megurine Luka's VOCALOID2 voicebank. The instruments utilized within the song are piano, drums, glockenspiel, accordion, synth violin, and bass guitar. The song is also composed in reminisce of traditional Japanese music, using regional instruments such as Sanshin, or a Biwa, and a Fue. The song begins with a short intro that appears in 0.10 and ends in 0.28. Then two verses can be heard, which resemble the intro, with first ranging from 0.29 to 0.44. A chorus follows, appearing in 1.00 - 1.17. After the first chorus, a bridge reminiscent of the intro is played. The song uses the intro, verses, bridge, and the choruses several times, and have a long alternative part between 4.13 and 4.55. It ends in a variation of the intro. Lyrics Japanese= |-| Romaji= Albums EVILS FOREST.png|Evils Forest|link=Evils Forest Evils Kingdom.jpg|Evils Kingdom|link=Evils Kingdom SSPcover_(1).png|Seven Crimes and Punishments|link=Seven Crimes and Punishments (album) Appearances Characters= |-| Locations= |-| Events= |-| Misc= Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *The song's melody and Enbizaka's aesthetic pays homage to Edo Japan. *When using different characters, 艶美 (enbi) and 坂 (zaka) translates as "beauty" and "slope", referring to Kayo's notable beauty but uneven psyche and skewed perspective. *The song's English title, "Leviathan slope", is a reference to Leviathan, the patron demon of Envy, and refers to Kayo's inclination to her sin; the term "slope" refers to the wordplay for Enbizaka and its aforementioned meaning. Curiosities *While the silhouette and the color of the "Unfaithful Lover" matches KAITO, the ending credits censor his blood-covered name, leaving his representative Vocaloid, if any, unknown. *Throughout the song PV, Kayo's Scissors differ in appearance and type, ranging from normal cutting scissors to specialized Japanese tailor scissors. Gallery Song PV= Enbizaka_.png|Kayo in the opening credits 8260813_m.jpg|Kayo and her "lover's" shadow form a pair of scissors Smile1.png|Kayo and her "lover" with his second "mistress" 7551082_m.png|Kayo cutting flowers then tailoring her red kimono and green sash Redkimono.jpg|The woman with the red kimono Green sash.jpg|The girl with the green sash Yellow hairpin.jpg|The girl with the yellow hairpin finished!.jpg|Kayo prepares to approach her lover in the wake of her murders Dress.png|Kayo confronts her "lover", asking if he found her beautiful He died in Envy.png|Kayo shortly after killing her "lover" Blood.png|Kayo wielding her blood-stained scissors during the credits |-| Misc= Kayounused.png|An unused illustration for the song PV Tailor Shop on Enbizaka.jpg|A collage of Yoiyami's illustrations TailorFujimaru.png|Full PV illustration of Kayo and her "love" by Jiji Fujimaru TailorCoral.png|Full PV illustration of Kayo by Coral Category:Songs Category:Seven Deadly Sins Series Category:The Tailor of Enbizaka Category:Snakeland Category:Envy Category:Canon es:La Sastrería de Enbizakafr:La Tailleuse d'Enbizaka Категория:Мегурине Лука Категория:Мэгуринэ Лука Категория:Песни Категория:Швея из Энбизаки Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Зависть Категория:Канон Категория:Семь смертных грехов